It Started With a Dance
by Serenity Luna Potter
Summary: Fred Weasley is one of the Weasley twins, joksters all around. Hermione Granger obeys the rules word for word. What happens when the unlikely pair go to a dance? FW/HG Takes place in Order of the Pheonix.
1. The Weasley Twins Hermione POV

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I'm kinda nervous how it's gonna turn out. I love Harry Potter and I love this couple! Please be nice and enjoy!**

**It Started With a Dance...**

"What do you two think you're doing?" I asked sternly as the Weasley twins, using their newest product, Vanishing Hats, made their heads disappear. Around them stood a crowd of Gryffindors from all years, laughing. Fred peeked from his hat, making his face visible.

"Oh come on Hermione, it's just for fun!"  
>I snorted. "Yeah, just for fun." George, still 'headless', was tossing Skiving Snackboxes to the crowd, who cheered in glee. Beside me, Harry and Ron looked amused. I turned to Ron, angry.<br>"Ron! You're a prefect, you're supposed to stop this! Not encouraging it!" I scolded, motioning to the commotion behind me. Harry smiled at me, arms crossed.

"'Mione, relax. Blame the twins for not stopping if McGonagall comes out of her office." he suggested, and the twins spun around to us.  
>"Excuse me-" George began.<br>"-but we shall not be taking any blame whatsoever!" Fred finished.  
>"We'll see about that. Ron, stop them!" I encouraged. Fred smirked.<br>"Yeah Won-Won, stop your older brothers from performing!" he taunted. I turned bright red and took the first thing I could find to slap their arm-The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5. Go figure.

"Ouch! Jeez woman, no need to be ruff!" George complained. Fred nodded, rubbing his bruised arm.  
>"Honestly, we were just joking around!" Fred said. I stared at them. Later on Harry would describe it as daggers shooting from my eyes at the twins.<br>"It's nearly 11:30. Go to bed. All of you." I ordered, and surprisingly they listened. Not without protest, though.  
>"You're not our mother!" George bellowed.<br>"Last time I checked anyway!" Fred agreed.  
>"Fine, night 'Mione." Harry gave up, heading upstairs. Ron muttered something incoherently, following the other boys to the boys dorms.<br>Staring at the other Gryffindors, my anger got over me.

"What are you looking at? Nevermind, off to bed, all of you." When no one moved, my voice raised. "Now!" Quickly, all of them scrambled to get up off the floor and away from the 'crazy woman'. Sighing, I followed the girls and went to bed. I was so not in the mood.

**Well, that's it! First chapter, first story. Honestly, I'm proud of this chapter. I think I got Hermione's personality right, but I'm unsure. How will I know? If you review! Please tell me what you think but no flame please! Thanks! Ciao!**

**~SPL**


	2. The Dream Fred POV

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad that people like my story, despite the short chapters. Thanks! Just to let you know, I may not post Chapter 3 until next weekend (I'm grounded from the computer...grr) so unless I deside to post it today, Chapter 2 is what you've got!**

**Special Shout-Outs:  
>HarryPotter202abc: Thanks for the first review! It meant a lot to me, so I thank you! *bows with virtual cookies*<br>Katalina Molly Weasley: Also thanks for the review! Oh, my fellow readers, please read Katalina's story, _Katalina Weasley and the Legend of the Vella. _You won't regret it!  
>Ok, I'm done with the shout-outs, enjoy Chapter 2!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Harry Potter, whether it be the books, movies, amusement park...heck, I don't even own the whole series as my own, how could I own Harry Potter?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>It Started With a Dance...<span>**

"That girl is mad." George ranted in our dorm, pacing a bit too much.  
>"Forge, you're making me dizzy from your unusual pacing. But yeah she is mad." I agreed, pulling up my comforter, and hoping into bed. Literally. I took a few steps back, ran a little and jumped into bed, making a disturbing creaking noise.<p>

"Gred, you'll break the bloody thing by the time we graduate from Hogwarts!" George said, mocking the scolding mum would give me. Rolling my eyes, I reached under my pillow for the journal filled with products for our future joke shop, Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes.  
>"Ok, we need to develop our sticky trainers. The last prototype was filled with tragic accidents." I said professionally.<br>"Yeah, most injuries to me." Lee Jordan said as he emerged from the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. Pointing to a long, thin line the color of Lee's skin, he scowled.

"Madame Pomfrey said that would stay forever! It's a scar, you know."  
>"No, it looked like marker. Don't you think?" George asked me, and I nodded.<br>"Indeed it did, my slightly less handsome twin." I said sarcastically. "Now, time for my beauty rest. That Umbridge character doesn't look good, and may lecture me about not having the correct type of quill. 'The Ministry only allows the finest quills at Hogwarts, you filthy beasts.'" I said in my girliest voice, smirking. Lee and George laughed.

"Alright, let's go to bed before Granger comes in and yells at us." Lee said, and we agreed.  
>Laying down in bed, I went over the events of the day as per usual. Kind of like a bedtime ritual. I think Hermione did something to her hair; it didn't look as frizzy as two weeks ago, at least. Shrugging, I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes, ready for some sleep. <p>

* * *

><p>Hermione was walking in the hallway, dressed in the same outfit as the night of the Yule Ball. I have to admit, she looked rather dashing in her pink dress, her hair up in a curly bun. Looking down at myself, I noticed I was in dress robes. Huh. Odd, I didn't remember getting dressed into them.<br>Hermione walked over to me, actually smiling.

"Hello Fred. Care to dance?" she asked, and I nodded. NODDED! Why would I dance with Hermione, Miss Know-It-All and Ron's secret crush? I couldn't answer that, unfortunately. So yeah, we danced, and I felt a weird feeling. That feeling I got when I had a crush on Angelina Johnson back last year. Uh oh. Not good. If my gut feeling is correct, which it normally is-about girls, at least-then I...liked Hermione Granger! As we danced, I gulped and gagged internally, but not for long. We leaned in and-

"Fred! Wake up!" she shouted, sounding a lot like George.  
>"Hermione?" I asked, when I woke up to see George and Lee standing over me, fully dressed. Groaning, I rolled over-onto the floor.<br>"Brilliant." I said through the covers, and got up sleepily. This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I'm depressed about the shortness of this chapter. Really, it seemed longer on my iPod. (sobs) But whatever, it is what it is! Ok, see that button below? Yeah, it says "Review This Story". I have a top-secret mission for you: click the button and review! Thanks a bunch!<strong>

**~SLP**


	3. Mixed Feelings Hermione POV

**Yes, I just posted Chapter 2 like 5 minutes ago, but whatever. I figured if I like chapter after chapter, someone else ought to like that as well. So, I have a long chapter right here, enough to hold out reviewers until next weekend? I think yes! Well, I hope so! Please enjoy, and review review review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter...at all...*sobs***

**It Started With a Dance...**

* * *

><p>"Harry James Potter! Ronald Billius Weasley! Get off your lazy butts and come down to the Great Hall if you want breakfast!" I hissed at them, first shaking them, then resorting to getting cold water and pouring it on top of their heads. The boys bolted upright, spluttering.<br>"Blimey Hermione! We were getting up!" Ron said angrily. I just shrugged, wanting them to get downstairs and eat. It was midterm, and with O.W.L.s coming up, they couldn't afford to be late or miss a class. They'd fail for sure. Harry put his glasses on, holding his scar. Concerned, I went over to him.  
>"Does your scar hurt again?" I asked in a low whisper so that only he, Ron, and I could hear. Harry nodded slightly, brushing the pain in his scar like it was nothing.<p>

"Bad dream, same one as always. No big deal." he muttered, and I stood up, walking to the door. Before exiting, I called, "I'll be up in 15 minutes. If you're not done by then, I'm going down to eat without you." Then I walked out the door, to run into Fred Weasley. Great.  
>"Morning Granger." he said, stifling a yawn.<br>"Good morning Fred. If you'll excuse me..." I said, trying to step around him, but Fred moved where I'd be, blocking my escape.  
>"Fred! Move!" I ordered, just missing my chance to duck under his arm. He put his arm around me, twirling me out from under his arm. His arm around me made me shiver, though it wasn't cold. Actually, it was rather warm for the middle of winter. Straightening my posture, I looked Fred in the eyes, our faces fairly close. I felt his breath on my neck, and flicked my eyes to his lips, then quickly back to his eyes.<p>

This was just like the books, just a bit more awkward in my opinion. Fred smiled a cocky smile, and a bit of blush rushed to my face. Blush? What?  
>"Miss Granger, would it kill you to say please?" he taunted, and I raised my eyebrows.<br>"Fine," I gave in. "Please move."

"Ah." Fred smiled like he won the Olympics. Like he'd know what that was. "That wasn't that hard, was it?"  
>"Breathless." I said, sarcasm heavy in my voice. I wasn't in the mood for Fred's ridiculous antics-I had to eat and get to class!<br>"Ouch." Ron said as he and Harry emerged from the boys dorm, fully dressed and ready for the day. "Move Fred, seriously."  
>"Ooo, little Won is all-ouch! Jeez woman!" Fred exclaimed when my book made contact with his arm. Huh. Didn't think it was that hard. Oh well.<br>"Later Fred." we all called, then walked down to the Great Hall. My only thought the whole way down was: Fred Weasley was going to get on my last nerves.

* * *

><p>Two months later, Harry came up to me, face red. I pretty much knew the reason why. He had just served yet another detention with Umbridge, and his hand got reasonably worse. The scar, I must not tell lies, was painful to look at. Honestly I felt bad for him, because he got punished for the truth.<p>

The twins never changed, no matter how much I yelled at them about pranks and no matter how many Howlers they received from Mrs. Weasley. They would never learn. Fred seemed...I suppose different would work, for lack of a better word. He treated me like an old friend rather then an acquaintance. What was even more odd, every time I got a glance at the twin, my stomach did little flips and I had to hold back a smile. I actually had a crush on Fred Weasley, the other half of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, who was two years older than me. Life couldn't get any worse.  
>As I was in my train of thought, I crashed into someone, both of our stuff flying everywhere.<p>

"Oh, crap! I'm so sorry!" I apologized without looking at the person and crouching to collect my things. The person laughed-laughed!-and said, "Why Hermione, did I crash your little train of thought?"  
>I looked up and my cheeks turned red instantly. Standing before me was none other than Fred Weasley himself, and as Lavender and Parvati called him, "one half of the hottest Gryffindor guys".<br>"Unfortunately, you did. I was thinking about...my...potions essay assigned!" I said quickly, and it was partly true. Part of my mind had been organizing the essay up until this point, and now I've lost it. Fabulous.

"Please, Hermione, you have to loosen up!" Fred said casually, putting his arm around me like he did it all the time. I stared at him, eyebrow raised.  
>"Ok, fine. I have a message to deliver, and you were just the person I wanted to see." he admitted, searching his robes for something.<br>"Where is it...ah! There it is!" he said satisfied, pulling out a piece of parchment and handing it to me. Curious, I opened it to see the writing of Molly Weasley. It read:

Hermione,  
>We-Arthur and I-would love to have you over for the winter holidays this year. Of course, Harry's invited, but he already knows that. Please consider the option for coming to the Burrow-Ginny has been sending three owls per week asking if you could come this year. Reply soon.<br>Molly Weasley.  
>I smiled at the letter, then looked at Fred me. He seem...hopeful? Shrugging slightly, I smiled up at him.<br>"Tell your mum I'll owl my parents about it." I said simply. Fred blinked in surprise.  
>"Your parents know how to owl?" he asked, seriously shocked. I laughed; the Weasley's can be so clueless sometimes.<br>"Of course they know how to owl! How do you think I contact them? Mum hated the fact that I couldn't have any electronics; she wanted to get me a cell phone." To Fred's questioning look, I explained, "A cell phone is a device you carry in your pocket. It let's you call your friends. Kind of like an owl, but it doesn't make a mess or fly around."  
>Fred snorted. "Doesn't sound very interesting at all."<br>I smirked at him. "You'd be surprised. Oh, I have to go. By Fred!" I called as I ran down to transfiguration. Looking back, I could've sworn he watched me go. I smiled just at the thought of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Chapter 3 is complete! I told you it would be long. But no! You didn't believe me! Haha, just kidding around. So, yeah, see that button? Click it before the computer explodes! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oops. BOOM!<strong>


	4. Realization Fred POV

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, I just got on the computer today! *sees angry mob and shrinks away* He he...anyway, not my longest chapter but definitely a long one (in my opinion at least)! Oh, I need some ideas, by the way. I need some action, preferably during the dance. Any ideas, PM me! Check out Katalina Weasley's story, _Katalina Weasley and the Legend of the Veela _after you read this chapter. You won't regret it! Enough of my babbling...here's chapter 4!**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I own nothing at all...except a poster and 3 books. That sucks.**

* * *

><p>I watched as she ran to her class in a hurry, looking frantic. Honestly, I didn't think a fell cone was interesting...or was it cell phone? I didn't remember.<br>Hermione kept popping up in my dreams. For every night the last two months, she would just appear out of no where. I recalled last nights dream...  
>I was playing Quidditch, and Gryffindor was winning. I was a Beater, along with George. Harry was Seeker as per usual, and Ron was Keeper. Honestly, dream Ron wasn't to shabby. Ginny was one of the two Chasers, and someone else was the other. She turned to me-it was Hermione! She didn't like riding on brooms, but here she was, playing Quidditch with everyone else against the Slytherins. Bloody hell, she was good. The game went on for hours, and she hadn't fallen off the broom yet. Suddenly, Malfoy came and knocked her off the broom. Fury pulsed through my body as he called after her, "Mudblood!" I took my club and beat him with it-I was a Beater, after all-then went to catch Hermione. I ended up catching her, Harry caught the snitch, and I almost kissed Hermione again! Then I woke up.<p>

Mentally smacking myself, I hurried into the unneeded potions class, five minutes late.  
>"Glad you could join us, Mr. Weasley." Snape sneered when I entered. "Five points from Gryffindor." I gritted my teeth, sitting next to George in our usual seats and worked on the potion-Draught of Living Death, did he think we were fourth years or something?-until class ended.<br>"Homework: one foot essay on why getting Draught of Living Death is so important. Dismissed." Snape said in a bored voice, and I emptied my cauldron, wanting to get out of there. I honest to goodness despised that class.

"Fred, what's up?" George asked me, running to keep up with my quick pace. "You seem a bit off today, mate."  
>"It's nothing." I muttered, and George shrugged. Though I told him everything, he accepted the fact that there were some things I wanted or had to keep to myself. Since he was the same way, he never argued.<br>Why was I mad, anyway? All I had thought about was the dream Hermione had been in...and that must be it. I had saved her from serious injury or even death, Gryffindor had won the house cup (again...I swear, Harry is a bloody brilliant Seeker), and we had almost kissed...  
>"Fred." she had said, smiling at me dreamily. I almost smiled at the memory. Almost.<br>"Fred..." Hermione's voice said again, and I could've sworn she was here right now.  
>"Fred!" Hermione shouted, and I turned around to see non-dream Hermione, looking confused and slightly annoyed at my lateness of answering.<p>

"And how may I help you this fine afternoon, Miss Granger?" I said, adding my famous goofy smile into the act. George smiled, glad to see the old me back. Hermione laughed, and her laugh sounded like bells. Ugh, I'm falling for Granger! Dad had seen a Muggle video on this thing called YouTube, based on Harry's life...probably the work of a Seer, predicting the future. Anyway, it was a musical. What was the one song? Oh, it went something like...Falling in love, falling in love, falling in love...with Hermione Granger. Wow, that described me right now.  
>"Anyway, I actually need help. See, I know all the fifth year spells, and McGonagall wants me doing seventh year work. Since I don't know all of those, I need either one of you to help me." Hermione explained, and I snapped out of my trance. Bowing a silly bow, I said, "I would be more than happy to assist the lady." I looked up from my bow (which George had mimicked), moving my eyebrows up and down. Hermione practically beamed.<br>"Great! So...four? On Saturday, in the library. Don't be late!" she called as Harry and Ron passed by, coming from Divinition, and went to join her best friends. George stared at me with a look in his eyes. I eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" I finally asked.  
>"You like Granger!" he stated, obviously not a question. My jaw literally dropped.<br>"What? N-no, of course not!" I lied, but George didn't buy it. We knew all of each others lying tricks, so it was hard lying to each other.  
>"Stuttering and avoiding eye contact, mate. You're lying." George said simply, walking to the Fat Lady. I followed him, reaching in my pocket for some Snivelling Snackboxes. Maybe I'll get out of Herbology next, I thought.<br>"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.  
>"Hagrid's Hut!" we both exclaimed, and the portrait opened. Once inside, we sat at a table and George looked at me, expecting an answer.<br>"Fine I've liked her for...two months now?" I said, unsure of how long I had liked her. Probably since the first dream.

"What dream?" George asked, and I looked at him.  
>"Did I say that out loud?" I asked, and he nodded.<br>"Every word, mate." he confirmed, and I sighed.  
>Here we go, I thought, and I started telling my twin everything.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of chapter 4! Pretty long in my opinion. So, review review review! It would make me super super super happy! Like, I'll be smiling until school ends June 8th happy. Don't deprive me of that oppertunity! Review! Don't forget to check out <em>Katalina Weasley and the Legend of the Veela<em>! You won't regret it! I'm serious. Look it up. LOOK IT UP! *gives serious face***


	5. Hermione's Advise Hermione POV

**Hey all my fans! I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! *angry mob again, backs away* Anywho, sorry I haven't updated in a while, finals are coming up and I haven't had the time AT ALL! Now I feel bad!  
>Have any of you read <em>Katalina Weasley and the Legend of the Veela <em>yet? You should, it's amazing! And it's my best friend's story, which means it's extra special and contains the same amount of talent as my stories! Maybe more, she's more creative. Read it!  
>Enjoy chapter five, my pretties!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I own nothing...dang it...**

* * *

><p><strong>It Started With a Dance...<strong>

"Yeah, yeah...I need my book, Harry!" I shouted, leaving Harry and Ron by the lake. We had a free period (perfect for homework, as we have so much now a days), and decided to do our essays there. Unfortunately for me, I forgot not only my book but my notes. I finally reached the Gryffindor tower, and the Fat Lady woke with a start.  
>"Huh...oh, password?" she asked sleepily.<br>"Hagrid's Hut." I said clearly, and the portrait opened. I stepped in, a half empty common room in front of me. Not unusual, being a nice day outside and everything. And right in front of me? The Weasley twins, probably working on their ridiculous joke shop. Rolling my eyes, I spotted my notes by my usual spot by the burning fire. Smiling in satisfactory, I went over and picked it up, overhearing a bit of the twins conversation. Curiosity took over, and I eavesdropped.

"...almost kissed her, and you woke me up. So, yeah. That's basically my dream." Fred finished, and I scrunched my eyebrows. Kissed someone? Who? I felt a burning fury pulsing through my veins, but brushed off the feeling. Yes, I recognized it as jealously, but I didn't...like Fred, did I? Taking a deep breath, I continued listening.  
>"...but you have it bad." George said in a witty voice.<br>"Got what?" Fred asked, honestly curious.  
>"Mate, you're falling for her. Hard, I may add. Like that video dad showed us, 'Falling in love, falling in love, with-"<br>"Shut your trap before I shut it for you." Fred interrupted angrily. Woah, better not get him angry, I thought, and continued to listen.  
>"No need for threats, Gred." George said, raising his hands in mock surrender. Fred relaxed, leaning back in his chair.<br>"This is so confusing. I mean...ugh." Fred groaned, banging his head on the table. I pretended to pick up my papers (which were coincidentally scattered along the floor) and stood up, feeling like the conversation was over. The twins looked up at me, a nervous look on their faces.  
>"Hermione! What a pleasant surprise!" George said, standing up to hug me. Smirking, I settled in his embrace, which was entirely too long. Fred continued to lay his head on the table. I felt my face soften, and walked over to him, putting my stuff aside. Yes, I liked Fred Weasley. A lot, apparently. But he needed to make a move on his little "love" so to speak, and I wanted to help.<br>"Fred?" I asked, and he looked up.

"Huh?"  
>"Are you ok?" Fred shrugged, blushing a bit. Blushing? Weird, he never blushed when I touched him. That I knew, anyway.<br>"I guess. How much did you hear?" Fred asked me, a little anxious.  
>"Well, I heard you like, or "love" someone," I put quotes around the word love, making him smile. "But I'm not entirely sure who."<br>"Are you...offering advice, Hermione?" George asked, going to his seat across from his twin and staring at me. I chuckled softly, smiling a bit.  
>"I suppose. Well, have you talked to her?" I asked Fred, who nodded.<br>"All the time." he confirmed.  
>"Well...maybe bring up the subject? I heard dumped about a dance held for all students in years five through seven. When it's confirmed, ask her." I said, and his face brightened. "If she says yes, then maybe she wants to spend more time with you." Like I want to, I thought, but quickly shook the thought out of my head. I won't be jealous. I won't.<br>Fred smiled. "Thanks, Hermione. That's a big help."  
>"Anytime, Fred. You two may annoy me sometimes, but you guys rock."<br>Both Fred and George raised invisible glasses, making clinking noises and saying (in synch, may I add): "To Hermione, the brightest witch we know!" Laughing, I imitated the motion and gathered my papers and book.  
>"See you guys later." I called, and I received a bunch of, "Bye!" "Don't go!" "No!" But I could've sworn I heard something that sounded like, "She's so beautiful. How will I ask her?" I couldn't be sure it was about me, so I kept quiet and kept walking, pretending that I hadn't heard the last part.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this was more like a filler chapter if you ask me, so don't blame the shortness! Review review review! Read read read! Enjoy enjoy enjoy! *hands out virtual cookies* OH, are any of you Potter fans doing the Magic is Might Experiance on facebook? It's super fun and keeps you busy until the release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2! Join it!<strong>


End file.
